Ed O'Ross
|birthplace = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Gaavrin }} Ed O'Ross is the actor who played the Tellarite Gaavrin in the second season episode . His costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. After a brief career as a boxer and later a minor league baseball player, O'Ross had his acting debut in the 1982 film Dear Mr. Wonderful. Besides his appearance on Enterprise, O'Ross has been a guest on such television shows as Moonlighting (in a 1985 episode with Charles Rocket), Scarecrow and Mrs. King (in a 1986 episode with Robert Picardo), Murder, She Wrote (with Monte Markham and William Windom), Seinfeld (two episodes, including the series finale, with Jason Alexander), Frasier (starring Kelsey Grammer), Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (hosted by Jonathan Frakes), The Handler (three episodes, including one with Armin Shimerman), NYPD Blue (starring Gordon Clapp), Boston Legal (starring Rene Auberjonois and William Shatner), and Shark (starring Jeri Ryan). However, he is perhaps best known for his recurring role as Nikolai on the HBO series Six Feet Under, on which he worked with fellow Star Trek performers Ed Begley, Jr., John Billingsley, Joel Brooks, Joanna Cassidy, Art Chudabala, Bill Cobbs, James Cromwell, Tim deZarn, Larry Drake, Robert Foxworth, Jenette Goldstein, Graham Jarvis, Stanley Kamel, Leonard Kelly-Young, Richard Lynch, Matt McCoy, Dina Meyer, Robert Pine, Daniel Roebuck, Raphael Sbarge, Wendy Schaal, Barbara Tarbuck, Kellie Waymire, Wade Williams, and Bruce Wright. O'Ross also worked alongside star Jennifer Lien as the voice of Agent K on the animated Men in Black series during the show's first (1997-98) season. In film, O'Ross had supporting roles in such hits as Lethal Weapon (1987, with Lycia Naff, Mitchell Ryan, Henry Brown, and Jimmie F. Skaggs), Stanley Kubrick's Full Metal Jacket (1987), Another 48 Hrs. (1990, with Bernie Casey and Biff Yeager), Dick Tracy (1990, along with many other Trek actors including Hamilton Camp, Seymour Cassel, Colm Meaney, John Schuck, and Paul Sorvino), and 1992's Universal Soldier co-starring Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. and Leon Rippy) and the sexual thriller Play Nice alongside (Scott Burkholder, Ron Canada and Bruce McGill). In 1987, he co-starred with Michael Nouri, Larry Cedar, William Boyett, Wren T. Brown, Branscombe Richmond, Joey Aresco, Mark Phelan, and Alan Marcus in the science fiction film The Hidden and appeared, along with Andrew Robinson, Diane Salinger, and Quark actor Armin Shimerman, in the drama The Verne Miller Story. In the 1988 action comedy Red Heat, O'Ross played the main villain, a Russian drug dealer being chased by star . More recent films include Hoodlum (1997, starring Mike Starr, Vanessa Williams and Clarence Williams III), Mindstorm (2001, also with Clarence Williams III), and Delta Farce (2007, with Shelly Desai and Glenn Morshower). Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Ed O'Ross appeared with other Star Trek performers include: *''The Cotton Club'' (1984 film, with Bill Cobbs and Tucker Smallwood) *''Stingray'' (TV movie) (1985, with Gregory Sierra, Ellen Geer, David Kagen, Susan O'Sullivan, Susanne Wasson, and Christopher Carroll) *''Dreams of Gold: The Mel Fisher Story'' (TV movie) (1986, with Liam Sullivan, Brett Porter, and David Orange) *''Action Jackson'' (1988 film, with Roger Aaron Brown, Nicholas Worth, Bob Minor, and Glenn R. Wilder) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' episode "Blown Apart" (1995, with Noble Willingham) *''Dark Planet'' (1996 film, with Phil Morris) *''Kindred: The Embraced'' episode "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" (1997, with Jeff Kober and Brian Thompson) *''Nash Bridges'' episode "Moving Target" (1997, with Caroline Lagerfelt, Tim Ransom, and Daniel Roebuck) *''Night Man'' episode "Bad Moon Rising" (1998, with Felecia M. Bell) *''Chicago Hope'' episode "Serendipity" (1998, with Michael Bofshever, Allan Miller, and Richard Riehle) *''Y2K'' (1999 film, with Malcolm McDowell) *''Now and Again'' episode "One for the Money" (1999, with Gerrit Graham) *''Strong Medicine'' episode "Skin" (2003, with Jonathan Banks) *''CSI: NY'' episode "Hush" (2005, with Bumper Robinson, Albie Selznick, and Mark A. Sheppard) External links * * * de:Ed O'Ross es:Ed O'Ross Category:Performers Category:ENT performers